Two Ice User equal a very cold day
by uchiha massacre
Summary: A hitsugaya X OC love
1. Intro

Two ice users equal a very cold day.

A Toshiro Hitsugaya Romance.

Info:

Name: Anastasia Ramses

Age: 17

Occupation: High school student, Ninja, See's spirits.

Based after the 'rescue Rukia ark', Azain has joined the hollows, and turned his back to soul society. Your name is Anastasia and you were adopted into the house of Ramses. You are the 4th cousin of Haku and you have also inherited the Genki Genkhi of ice, just like Haku. Just not as good ^_^. You know Ichigo because you grew up with him from when you were small children. He knows you study ninjutsu, but does not know you are a ninja, also he does not know that you can see and kill hollows. Your hair is pure white, like snow.


	2. Chapter 2

As they drew close, within talking distance, I turned and literally exploded at them. "You're late! Is this how you treat people? Huh? You have no manners. Ichigo, I am going home."

All this time while you were ranting, they had gone into a 'ready for an attack mode '.

As I turned and walked away I heard the small white haired boy say something that made my blood run cold. "You're that girl I saw fighting the hollow this morning? Aren't you" I turned and looked at him and replied "what are you talking about? What the hell is a hollow??'

"Toshiro, what are you talking about? Anastasia can't fight, she can't even beat Keigo, and he is as weak as they get." Ichigo interrupted as Toshiro took a breath, he then continued "then she has misled you into believing she can't fight, because she sure as hell can. I saw her this morning, , the white hair is not that hard to miss, and she surrounded the hollow with what looked like ice mirrors and then entered them, and then threw thin needle like things at it, until it was destroyed."

"Ramses Chan? Is this true? Can you fight?" asked Orihime

"Go on, ask her Ichigo… let's see her talk her way out of this" goaded Toshiro. "Captain, that's enough, stop being so mean to her" Matsumoto says while pushing people aside. She places a hand on to my shoulder and looks at every one. "Don't you think you could have gotten the wrong person, captain, if Ichigo says Anastasia can't fight, maybe then she actually can't fight?"

I gently took of Mastumoto's hand and then I sat down. "Captain Hitsugaya is right, I'm sorry I did not tell you before Ichigo, but I thought you would consider me a freak. I WAS fighting earlier this morning, I have a special ability, and only my clan has it. As you might know, the Ramses clan is not my birth clan; I don't actually know what clan I originate from, but we have the ability to manipulate ice. We call the ability a Genki Genkhi. I had a cousin, and he had the same ability as me but he is now dead. Also Ichigo as you are aware I study ninjutsu… but that's not all, I am a ninja. I am of Jonin rank."

Everyone was shocked after my little speech. "Well, that explains a lot" says Ishida. "I knew Anya was not a soul reaper, and she defiantly was not a Quincy. She also is not a Vizard or an Arrancar. I was stumped. Yes, this explains a lot"

"You do realize what this means, right?" asked Ikkaku "the general has to know about this. She can help against Azain" "hang on, don't talk about me as if I am not here, if you want my help, ask me, don't assume I will do anything. After all, this little one just exposed me and my abilities" I exclaim.

"This LITTLE one" shouted Hitsugaya. "Look who's talking" I then turned to face him "at least I don't look like a 10 year old" I mocked. Ikkaku and Mastumoto had to physically restrain him from drawing his sword.

"Mastumoto, Ikkaku, I am ordering you to let me go. NOW!" bellowed Hitsugaya.

"My, my, what a big voice for a small boy" I laughed, egging him on. I felt a hand grip me on the shoulder and spin me around to face him, "Anya, stop this, I thought you were more mature than this. I will not have you making fun of Toshiro. He may be small, and young looking but he is one of the strongest people I know." growled Ichigo.

I pulled my shoulder away and barked at Ichigo, "oh, really. Since when were you all high and mighty? Huh?

Suddenly I spun around and fell to the floor; my cheek was red and stinging. Ichigo had punched me. "Apologize, to Captain Hitsugaya. I will not stand for your rudeness. We are going to soul society, and you are coming. So I will have no more rudeness or back mouthing to your elders" he ordered

"There is no way" I yelled at him "in hell, that he is my senior. Look at him Ichigo" and I indicate in his direction "he is a child."

"Anastasia, Captain Toshiro is in fact nearly 200 years old." Ichigo was trying to explain to me

"200 years old? Bullshit" I said "even if I suspend reality say just for a second, I have no time to go on a ridiculous goose hunt. I have responsibilities back home; I have missions to go on, and teams to train."

Ikkaku stepped forward "I come from squad 11 and we are the most powerful squad in the sereneti. But if you know new attacks, we would love to learn them, I you would like to train us?"

"me, train you?" I looked on in disbelief "i am honored, but I seriously don't have the time." I turned and started to walk away, when I bumped in the chest of a man, who had just appeared in front to me and as I started to fall he caught me. He had his hair in spiky points and bells on the end. Ikkaku bowed and then addressed him. "Captain Kenpachi, we are about to head back to the sereneti. And we were going to bring this girl along. Captain Hitsugaya thought the girls abilities would be of use to the sereneti."

"i told you once, I told you twice. I am not going. Now put me DOWN" I bellowed. I then started to push him away, but of course that would not work, because I had forgotten that I was in his arms. I then punched him. It was weak because I could not get my body behind it.

"well, don't we have a feisty one." laughed Kenpachi

upon hearing him laugh, I summoned my Chakra and pulled open his hands, then slipped out of his range.

There was a slight yellow glow surrounding me. I made sure that nobody was going to be able to grab me from any direction before yelling at them "What rights do you think you have to just grab me like that? I said I have squads to train. Now leave me ALONE!" this last bit I bellowed at them.

They all looked at me... "um, Captain...she is glowing..." muttered Ikkaku.

Suddenly, I get grabbed by another man, he had a serious expression on his face... "captain Kenpachi, this is unlike you, to be beaten by a girl..."

"she did not beat me, she surprised me, that's all" he growled. The door to soul society had been opened, so he held my arm behind my back, and pushed me through the door, the others follows him, and the door closed behind us...


End file.
